


Воображаемый друг

by Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с Блиц-кинк-феста (starbucks fest):</p><p>Кинк на лёгкое безумие и "воображаемого друга". После года безуспешных поисков Кэп слегка едет крышей - ему везде мерещится Баки. Постепенно Стив привыкает так жить и даже налаживает двустороннее общение. Что будет, когда старый друг вернется на самом деле?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воображаемый друг

\- Это не шизофрения, - говорит Стив. - По-крайней мере, я так не думаю.  
Баки кивает. Затягивается. Лучше б съел что-нибудь, ей-богу, чем смолить без перерыва. Но он никогда не ест при Стиве. Такое правило игры.  
Перед Стивом - две кружки пива и два сэндвича с курицей. Свой он уже почти доел.  
\- Я устал, - говорит Стив.  
\- Я знаю, - без улыбки отвечает Баки.  
\- Они говорят, что я одержимый. На себя бы посмотрели.  
\- Ты одержимый,- констатирует Баки.  
\- Может, это и правда, - нарушает молчание Стив. – Где я только тебя не вижу. В последний раз чуть не кинулся за каким-то бомжом. Думал, что это ты.  
На сей раз его друг улыбается – коротко, невесело, уголками губ.  
\- Сэм сказал, это слишком заметно. То, что я ищу. Сказал, я так могу привести их к тебе.  
\- Думаешь, я боюсь? – Баки пускает колечки. Пижон.  
\- Я боюсь, идиот...  
\- Не этого.  
Ну да. С этим Баки бесполезно врать. Даже себе.  
\- Нат говорит, если ты не попадаешься – значит, тебе не нужно, чтоб я тебя искал.  
\- Она думает, что мне пуля нужна. В голову. Серебряная.  
\- Ладно тебе.  
\- Ну да. Серебряной она пожалеет. Бросил бы ты это дело, Стиви. Посмотри на себя, Капитан-Несчастная-Любовь.  
Может, и правда бросить. Все поиски до сих пор ни к чему не привели, а ему видится Баки в каждом встречном-поперечном. Они разгромили несколько тайных штаб-квартир Гидры, но не нашли его следов. Стив думает – может, и не было никакого Баки. И вся эта история с Зимним солдатом придумана Гидрой, чтоб свести его с ума. Отличный получится капитан Америка в смирительной рубашке, пускающий слюни.  
\- Я же тут, - говорит его Баки, смилостившись.  
И правда тут. Правда, в версии сороковых годов и постоянно хмурый – но уж какой есть. С этим Баки Стив всегда может поговорить. Этот от него не уйдет.  
\- Я тебя однажды уже бросил.  
Стив бросает на блюдечко деньги за два обеда. Уходит, не оборачиваясь. Он знает, что все это игра, но не хочет видеть, как какой-нибудь бомж набрасывается на еду, оставленную для Баки.

///

Бомж выходит из тени, как только Стив скрывается из виду. Официантка смотрит на него снисходительно, когда он подсаживается к опустевшему столику и принимается за сэндвич. От бомжа разит за версту дешевым алкоголем и немытым телом. Куртка, пожертвованная Армией Спасения, сидит на нем как-то криво. Зато мешковатая материя хорошо скрывает металлическую руку. За время, пока он был бездомным, Солдат выучился использовать ее только в крайних случаях. Жалко, конечно, что протез нельзя так просто снять. Ребята говорили, что безруким и безногим подают больше. Ну да ладно, жаловаться грех.  
Солдату хорошо. Солнце светит, легкий ветер шуршит первыми палыми листьями, теребит салфетки на столе. Чокнутый парень оставил ему пиво и сэндвич - не ему, хорошо, своему другу, но тот не придет. Это Солдат уже понял. Не пропадать же добру. Официантка на него не смотрит, он удобно устроился за столом, ест сэндвич, читает подобранную по пути газету, глядит, как городское утро отражается в начищенных стеклах небоскребов. У него нет никаких планов на день. Никаких заданий. Хоть весь день смотри на солнечные пятна и дрожащие тени листьев на асфальте.  
Свобода. 

Он должен сказать Чокнутому парню спасибо два раза: во-первых, за сэндвич, во-вторых, за то, что после борьбы с ним Солдата перемкнуло. Когда он вытащил Чокнутого на берег, стало ясно, что задание он провалил. Солдат тогда бродил бесцельно по берегу, пытаясь понять. Он не выполнил задания; более того, он не проявил максимум усилий. На базе его отправят прямиком в криокамеру. А потом наверняка решат, что Солдат недостаточно стабилен, не надежен. Не нужен.  
Солдат выбросил почти все оружие в озеро, оставив себе только пару ножей и старый добрый "Глок". Выбросил с некоторым злорадством - он примерно представлял себе, сколько стоила эта куча железа.  
Эмоции стали проявляться. Злорадство. Надо же.  
Из подобранных в метро газет он узнал, что Зимний солдат, оказывается, утонул. Погиб в битве с Капитаном Америкой. Гидра на это вряд ли купится, да и Капитан (если он не выбил парню последние мозги) поймет, что его не дельфины на берег вынесли.  
Солдат не боялся. Он знал, что не вернется в Гидру. Знал, куда стрелять, чтоб Шалтая-Болтая больше никогда не собрали. Это знание придавало ему спокойствия. Что да остальных... судя по тем же газетам, остальным, кажется, не до него.  
Первым делом он оборудовал себе убежище. В маленьком парке на отшибе, куда днем ходили только негритянские семьи с колясками, подаренными благотворительным центром. Ночью там собиралась молодежь с пивом, травкой, а то и чем покрепче. Забредали иногда другие бездомные. Но все они соблюдали уважительную дистанцию. Интуиция детей улицы их не подводила, понимали, что лучше не связываться. Солдат нашел на задах садика сломанное «чертово колесо». Рядом – заросли давно не стриженой бузины и еще какие-то кусты, которым он не знал названия. Там Солдат и обосновался. Вырыл себе в кустах нечто вроде землянки, застелил крышу. На оборудование землянки ушло немного времени. Люди в Америке выкидывают на помойку нужные вещи, а безумные деньги тратят на непонятные ломкие игрушки. Старина Маркс был прав, капитализм погубит эту страну. Через неделю у Солдата была отличная походная кровать, поцарапанный фонарик, груда книжек в прохудившихся, заляпанных пятнами бумажных обложках. И столько бутылок с остатками растительного масла, что хватило бы смазывать руку до полной и окончательной победы коммунизма.  
Но гордость его убежища – большой портрет Риты Хейворт, прикрепленный на стену землянки. Это подарок. Солдат обыскивал городские распродажи – наличных у него осталось всего десять долларов. Когда будет нужно, он придумает, как снять деньги со своего счета, чтоб не увидели ни агенты «Гидры», ни другие. Но пока Солдату это не нужно. Удивительно, каким щедрым бывает Город. Фонтаны с водой повсюду, если захочется напиться. И не надо быть хорошим солдатом, не надо просить ни у кого разрешения. Если хочешь согреться – есть пледы на террасах дорогих отелей, есть горящие мусорные баки, где толпятся бездомные. Проголодался – вот тебе кухня «Армии Спасения», вот тебе торговцы, выставляющие вечером ящики с чуть попорченными фруктами для бездомных. В «Гидре» ему за все время не дали и яблока, хоть червивого. Захочешь обустроиться – пожалуйста, к твоим услугам дворовые распродажи.

На этой он покупает за два доллара керосиновую лампу. Ему хочется спросить, какой придурок так разбрасывается керосиновыми лампами, но это не его дело. К тому же в этот момент его взгляд падает на афишу, и Солдат забывает обо всем. На него глядит красотка с прекрасной грудью, со сладострастными губами и теплым взглядом. Солдат уверен, что она – из ранних времен, тех, когда все было хорошо. Он несколько раз сглатывает и вспоминает ее имя.  
\- Рита Хейворт.  
\- Верно, сынок,- говорит старик, которому принадлежат все здешние богатства. – Не ожидал, что ты ее знаешь. Ваше поколение...  
\- Она висела у нас в казарме, - мечтательно говорит Солдат. Он не помнит, какую казарму имеет в виду. У старика становятся удивленные глаза.- Красотка. Шик и блеск.  
\- Что-то ты путаешь, сынок. Это у нас в казарме она висела. Тогда мы и говорили «шик и блеск», сейчас молодежь такого выражения и не знает... А у вас наверняка какая-нибудь Наоми Кэмпбелл... Ты где был-то? В Ираке?  
\- И там тоже, - говорит Солдат, не отрывая взгляда от Риты. Ему кажется, что сейчас он вспомнит и остальное. Что – остальное?  
\- Никакого уважения к ветеранам. Никакого... Вот что, сынок, - старик сворачивает портрет; исчезают соблазнительные ноги и грудь, - возьми ее так. Мне отрадно будет знать, что ее забрал кто-то, понимающий в красоте.  
Теперь Рита Хейворт висит в землянке и скрашивает часы, когда по собранной из веток крыше стучит дождь, горит керосиновая лампа, а Солдат сидит под реквизированным пледом и читает книжку. Чего-то в этой картине не хватает, но он не может понять, чего. 

///

Баки приходит так не первый раз. Стив помнит - так было еще во время войны, до того, как он утопил самолет. Он совсем не мог без Баки, и друг это понял, и пришел. Товарищи заметили, что он разговаривает будто сам с собой. Решили, будто с ним что-то не так.  
Разумеется, не так, если он дал Баки умереть.  
Тот пришел в ночь перед боем, сидел рядом успокаивал. Совсем как живой - и Стиву от этого было только хуже, но не прогонишь же Баки.  
Теперь он появлялся часто. В первый раз - в кафе "У Пегги", когда Стив только что вернулся из Лос-Анджелеса. Парень из Гидры сказал, что там у солдата было задание. Стив вернулся ни с чем, злой и растерянный, и увидел, как Баки курит на террасе.  
С тех пор тот приходил регулярно. Иногда бегал с ним рядом по утрам - и тогда Стив ловил на себе странные взгляды Сэма.  
Плевал он на такие взгляды.  
От "Пегги" Баки тогда увел его в парк - старый, заброшенный, с неизменными использованными шприцами и презервативами под кустами. Не такой парк, куда будет заглядывать Капитан Америка - и поэтому Стиву он понравился. Здесь никто не станет мешать им разговаривать.

В убежище было хорошо. Если б еще память не беспокоила. Раньше его память была похожа на морг – холодная, гладкая, чистая, с тщательно задвинутыми ящиками, которые открывать не станешь – кому нужно любоваться на трупы. Теперь, когда он уже столько ходит без заморозки, память превратилась в старый деревянный дом. Дубовые ящики скрипят, норовят выдвинуться сами. Надо бы разобрать их содержимое – но очень не хочется, когда представляешь, что оттуда может полезть.  
Ночью дом оживает, скрипит и стонет,по нему ходят призраки, люди, которых – во сне он это помнит – Солдат убил. Он просыпается в холодном поту и всерьез думает, не отправиться ли к Пирсу. За стаканом молока и заморозкой.  
Вспоминает: Пирс убит. На его похоронах солдат не был, но на похороны еще одной важной шишки из гидры пошел. Ошивался вокруг собравшихся и ныл:  
\- Подайте ветерану иракской войны. Подайте...  
И ведь кто-то даже подал. После этого Солдат разочаровался в церемонии и отправился домой.  
Тогда-то Чокнутый и пришел.  
Тогда Солдат еще не звал его про себя Чокнутым. Тогда он узнал Капитана Америку и, конечно, решил, что парень его таки выследил.  
Потому что он сидел на старой исцарапанной скамейки прямо напротив Убежища. Сидел с двумя стаканчиками кофе «на вынос», как будто просто ждал друга.  
Ага. В парке, куда почти никто не ходит, на скамейке за чертовым колесом, на которую случайно не сядешь – надо знать, что она там есть.  
Ну и ну, а он ведь и не заметил слежки. Солдат испытал что-то вроде восхищения. И странной гордости. Это вам не кто-нибудь, это моя миссия. Миссия, впрочем, не двигалась, нападать не собиралась. Видно, ждала поддержки. Ну и мы подождем. Солдат поудобнее устроился в зарослях над землянкой – ну точно джунгли – перехватил пистолет.  
Поддержка, впрочем, не спешила, а Капитан с кем-то разговаривал. Солдат навидался их за эти дни – людей, которые будто бы говорили сами с собой, а на самом деле- с миниатюрным наушником. Но на зрение Солдат никогда не жаловался, и сейчас отчетливо видел – никакого наушника у парня не было. И говорил он не так, как говорят с телефоном – все время смотрел на место рядом с собой, будто там сидел собеседник.  
А если солдат за ним и не следил? Если ребята из Щита изобрели прибор невидимости, а здесь его проверяют, потому что место удобное?  
Солдат прилип взглядом к губам Кэпа. Очень полезное умение, если рядом нет микрофона.  
«...будто издеваешься надо мной, честное слово ... Ну ладно, извини, я знаю, что ты не станешь. Но я в самом деле поверил, что ты там. Рванулся через пол-страны, Нат на меня наорала, а там опять ложный след...»  
«Не обзывайся. Конечно, я с ума схожу, а ты как думал? Если б я только знал, что они тебя не поймали. Честно, мне было бы спокойнее. ... Ладно, забудь. Я знаю, не можешь».  
«Я кофе принес, Бак. Капуччино. Ты же любил капуччино?... Ну да, на войне ты любил виски. Так это было на войне...»  
Кофе –второй стакан – стоял на скамейке нетронутым, и в этот момент Солдат прозрел. Кэп не выследил его. Он не ждет группу поддержки и не разговаривает с невидимым агентом. Он просто чокнулся.  
Чокнулся и разговаривает то ли с самим собой, то ли с порождением собственного больного разума.  
Солдату сначала стало жалко Кэпа (новое чувство, гражданское, он не помнил, чтоб раньше кого-нибудь жалел), а потом он прочитал:  
«Баки».  
И тут ему стало интересно. Чокнутый парень ведь и его называл «Баки». Несколько раз назвал.  
Интерес – тоже что-то новое. Недозволенное. В последний раз, когда ему стало интересно, Пирс ударил его и затолкал в морозилку. Это солдат помнит отчетливо.  
Но теперь никто его не накажет; и следующие два дня Солдат следит за Чокнутым парнем.  
Как выясняется, друзья у того есть. Черный парень, который пробегает с ним с утра целый Мемориальный парк (бедняга). Агент с рыжими волосами, с которой Солдат уже имел дело (рассохшийся ящик начинает выдвигаться, и он с усилием запихивает его обратно в шкаф). Еще парочка агентов Щита, которым Кэп, кажется, небезразличен. Одним словом, Чокнутый не похож на человека, который болтает сам с собой, потому что ему не с кем поговорить.  
Но в кафе «У Пегги» - снова скрипит какая-то половица в бесконечном доме памяти – тот снова заказывает две порции. Одну – для друга.  
Интерес удваивается. И поскольку Солдату абсолютно нечего делать – никаких больше миссий, никогда – он таскается за Кэпом. Тот говорит с черным – не во время бега, днем, когда они присаживаются выпить пива. Солдат сидит у стены соседнего дома, на солнце. Греется и наблюдает.  
«Ты понимаешь, что в твоем возрасте поздно иметь воображаемого друга?» - спрашивает черный. – Стив, я не хочу сдавать тебя в психушку».  
Солдат запоминает информацию. После обеда он идет в муниципальную библиотеку, куда вход открыт для всех. Вместе с другими бедняками, бездомными и просителями убежища он отстаивает очередь за билетиком в Интернет.  
«Защитный механизм», - говорит сеть. «Нормально для дошкольников. Чересчур развитое воображение. У взрослого может быть последствием серьезной травмы».  
«Комплекс вины», - сообщает сеть..  
Это ты мне говоришь, да?  
Солдату бы тоже не помешал защитный механизм. Новый – все старые раздроблены Гидрой. Ночью ему снится, как куратор – давний, задолго до Пирса – тычет ему в нос газетой. Он почти разбирает заголовок, но тут просыпается.  
Больше Солдат за Чокнутым парнем не следит. Он слишком занят тем, чтобы жить. В первый вольный день, выбравшись из землянки, он полдня провел, наблюдая за муравейником. Глядел, как солнечные лучи согревают хвою, как насекомые спешат по мирным своим делам, не обращая внимания на наблюдателя.  
Солдат любуется. На радугу в лужах, оставленных поливальной машиной, на цветную мозаику, покрывающую столики кафе на тротуаре, на невозможный, размытый поток разноцветных машин на улице, на ярко-синее небо, затиснутое меж крыш небоскребов. Наблюдает за прохожими, засев с картонной коробкой на углу улицы. Кормит подаренным хлебом уток на пруду, чешет за ухом приблудного кота. Разглядывает мир с тем же удивлением и жадностью, с которыми смотрел когда-то первый цветной фильм в кинотеатре.  
Он не помнит, что это за фильм.  
Когда пытается вспомнить, на ум приходит кресло, белые халаты, боль. Солдат стискивает зубы. 

///

\- Когда ты начал курить? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Я не начинал, - говорит Баки, не вынимая сигареты изо рта. Он курит по-киношному, явно подражая какому-нибудь Хэмфри Богарту. Ну хорошо, пытается сообразить Стив. Конечно, в Бруклине он не дымил - Стив со своей астмой это бы точно заметил. Но разве не было этого на фронте - несколько затяжек "Лаки Страйк", чтоб спастись от холода и тоски, почувствовать себя счастливчиком?  
Господи. Он не помнит.  
\- Да ладно, Стиви, - Баки бросает окурок и тщательно втаптывает его в асфальт. - Ну хочешь, я брошу?  
Он вертит головой. Пусть у выдуманного Баки останется хоть что-то ... свое. 

///

Только один раз Чокнутый приводит за собой хвост. Тот неумело шебуршится в кустах, и едва не натыкается на землянку.  
\- Отпустите, - хрипит он, когда железная рука хватает его за горло. - Я не... Я р-репортер... Отпустите!  
Даже удостоверение журналисткое показывает. Надо же. Репортер. Это Солдат помнит. Повышение надоев. Беспокоит Гондурас. В газете "Правда" ни слова правды. А этот собрался, значит, написать про Капитана Америку. О том, как он сидит в тихом садике и разговаривает сам с собой. Солдат ощущает гнев. Неужто и здесь нельзя отдохнуть спокойно, чтобы Большой брат на тебя не смотрел? Правы были товарищи, эту страну погубит свобода прессы.  
\- Америка - свободная страна, - назидательно говорит он перепуганному насмерть писаке. - Каждый проводит досуг, как того желает. Если хоть слово про него появится в прессе, я тебе яйца оторву. Ясно?  
Тот кивает. Кажется, он описался. Очень хорошо.  
В самом деле, люди как будто не понимают, что значит "убежище". 

Чокнутый приходит не так уж часто. И всякий раз – в разное время (правильно, избегать рутины, избегать повторяющихся действий...). А Солдат не торчит все время в убежище. Но все-таки часто застает Чокнутого. Подтягивается на руках, чтобы неслышно вылезти из землянки в заросли. Не то, чтобы он действительно хотел подслушивать. Но ему нечем заняться.  
К тому же, именно его Чокнутый парень называл Баки.  
Как-то раз Кэп приходит весь в крови и в синяках. Видно, сразу после тяжелой миссии.  
Ну и рожа у тебя, Шарапов...  
Кто, черт возьми, такой Шарапов?  
Неважно. Кэп выглядит плохо, краше в гроб кладут. Плохая, видно, у него шарашка. Какие бы сволочи ни служили в Гидре, Солдат знал, что после миссии может рассчитывать на возвращение на базу и немедленную медицинскую помощь.  
И криокамеру.  
Ну ладно, ладно, молчу.  
Но при взгляде на Кэпа все равно просыпается сочувствие. Бросал бы ты эту контору, парень. Я вот свою бросил.  
«Я не смогу», - говорит Чокнутый. Кто бы ни был его воображаемый друг, мозги у него работают, как надо. – «Я не смогу, пока уверен, что делаю правильное дело и служу своей стране».  
Ты убиваешь, парень. Точно так же, как и я. Но откуда мне знать – может, это и благое дело.  
«Я ведь тоже не знаю», - говорит Чокнутый.  
Черт, это уже становится как-то страшно. Солдат замолкает. Не дело это - вмешиваться в чужой разговор.  
После этого он собирает аптечку. Реквизирует в разных аптеках обезболивающее, антисептик, бинты, марганец... Все в лошадиных дозах. Мало ли, пригодится. 

Со временем Солдат понимает, что такое этот парк для звездно-полосатого капитана. То же, что и для него самого. Место, где никто не увидит, где никто не станет дразнить воображаемыми друзьями, где Капитан Америка может расслабиться и побыть собой. Побыть другом Баки – кем бы тот ни был.  
Поэтому Солдат без всяких сожалений выпивает оставленный Кэпом напиток. То это кофе, то чай, то капуччино. Всегда остывшее – но Солдат не жалуется. Они с Кэпом ведь не чужие. Чуть друг друга не поубивали. А теперь делят убежище.  
Иногда Кэп, вдоволь наговорившись с невидимым приятелем, вынимает из кармана блокнот и карандаш, и рисует. С такого расстояния невозможно разобрать, что именно - но движение руки, наносящей четкие штрихи, кажется Солдату знакомым. 

Может, решает он в один прекрасный день, дело в том, что у бедняги нет девушки. Солдат чешет в голове и вспоминает официантку "У Пегги". Очень милая барышня.  
Ради миссии он даже приводит себя в порядок. Душевые в благотворительных приютах - не для него, с железной-то рукой. Он обходится шлангом, из которого садовник поливает - не так уж часто - вялые цветы в парке.  
Солдат не любит холодную воду. Не любит шланги.  
"Давайте быстрее. Господи, как от него воняет..."  
"Шеф, гляньте, сколько крови... Может..."  
"У нас нет времени. Ничего, до свадьбы заживет. Он же у нас супер-солдат..."  
Но еще меньше Солдат любит вшей. Надо же, оказывается, он способен бояться чего-то каждодневного, безобидного по сути, больше, чем их.  
Больше, чем прошлого.  
С новым воодушевлением он втирает в голову шампунь, экспроприированный в аптеке.  
И к "Пегги" приходит вымытым и нарядным, в новой армейской куртке, купленной за полтора доллара в "Добром самаритянине". Гуляет по-королевски: поданных денег хватает на чашку кофе по-венски.  
\- Мэм, - говорит он официантке, - вам наверняка говорили это сотню раз, но вы ужасно похожи на Риту Хейворт. Только глаза у вас красивее.  
Девушка в замешательстве. Что за молодежь пошла...  
\- Я что хотел сказать, - она наклоняется. Как хорошо, что он помылся. - Помните того парня, который всегда берет порцию для друга?  
В глазах у официантки читается сочувствие. Отлично, первый шаг сделан. - Я заметил, он с вас глаз не сводит. Что, в общем, неудивительно.  
Откуда у него эти манеры дамского угодника? Явно - не от них. Не от кресла.  
\- Его друг... погиб в Ираке, и он теперь этот парень не может себя простить. Он ужасно одинок, вы знаете?  
Девушка глядит внимательно, склонив голову к плечу.  
Говорит:  
\- Я думала, это вы - его друг.  
Она исчезает, и Солдат надеется, что его поняли правильно. Но потом официантка вновь появляется - с подносом, а на подносе - толстый сэнвич и кружка пива.  
\- От заведения, - объявляет она.  
Гражданские. Вот как их понимать? 

///

Осень приходит слишком быстро. Солдат еще не успел как следует прожить лето. Но стало холодно, вокруг пожелтело, листья стали хрусткими, ветер - ледяным. Он реквизировал еще несколько пледов с кресел на террасе гостиницы. Один положил на скамейку - если Чокнутый придет, ему будет холодно. Простынет, кашлять будет, возись с ним потом...  
Но тот не приходит. Пропал. Тени в парке становятся длинными, хищными, сны доверху наполняются болью.  
Солдат просыпается с каким-то номером на губах. Вспоминает: ему было больно, а все стояли вокруг и смотрели. И Пирс смотрел. Номер отдает во рту вкусом никеля и алюминия. Вкусом серого продолговатого жетона. Там ведь должно быть и имя. Он пытается нащупать цепочку на шее, и соображает - жетон они тоже отобрали. До утра он больше не засыпает, ловит звуки над землянкой. Кажется - сейчас начнут стрелять.  
Надо бы завести себе собственного Баки, думает Солдат. Будет компания.  
Пару раз он ловил за собой слежку. Один - неясно, откуда (Солдат оторвался), другой явно из Гидры, потому что пытался произнести триггер-слово. Не успел. Солдат почувствовал себя скверно. Он ведь не убивал с тех пор, как вылез из озера.  
Нужно уходить.  
Скоро зима, а холода Солдат не переносит. У костра бездомные говорят про юг. Кто-то клянется отправиться туда, едва наступят первые заморозки. Кто-то рассказывает о пустующих домах - богатые хозяева уезжают туда, где потеплее. Не такая плохая идея - прогуляться на юг. Идти по залитой солнцем дороге, слушая, как шуршат по обеим сторонам бесконечные кукурузные поля.  
Царица полей, подкидывает память. Каучук и ацетон, и тройной одеколон.  
Хоть бы что полезное подкинула, для разнообразия. 

///

Листья в парке опадают, плавают в стоячей воде маленького фонтана, шелестят под ногами. Кажется, даже их шелест усыпляет - настолько он устал.  
На скамейке лежит плед. Новенький, в целлофановом пакете с надписью "Рэдиссон".  
\- Это ты принес? - он смеется, а по спине проходит холодок. Кажется, он действительно сходит с ума. Баки не мог ничего принести. Он не настоящий. Стив быстро придумывает легенду про рассеянных туристов, забредших в парк по ошибке.  
\- Ты бы лег поспать, Стиви. Доведешь себя.  
Баки протягивает руку и ерошит волосы у него на макушке. Если сосредоточиться, Стив сможет вспомнить это ощущение. Сможет почувствовать. Больше всего ему и в самом деле хочется положить голову Баки на колени, как он сто раз делал во время войны, и отдохнуть. Он едва успел вернуться из Архангельска, где кто-то - по слухам - видел Зимнего Солдата, как пришлось отправляться к очередному гнезду "Гидры". Гнездо разорили, из Архангельска Стив привез бутылку водки и - больше ничего.  
\- У тебя руки в крови, - замечает Баки.  
\- Это теперь нормально, - зло говорит Стив. - Да я по уши в крови, Бак. А они выставили в музее мою статую в полный рост, чтоб дети на меня равнялись. Ты слышал, как они рассказывают о войне? Как будто это была... легкая прогулка. Пойти и надрать задницу нехорошим парням, и да здравствует Америка. Хоть бы рассказали, как мы с тобой спали в грязи каждую ночь. Про то, как воду пить нельзя было, потому что по ней трупы плавали. Про тот случай, с карточками, помнишь...  
Конечно, Баки помнит. Это он тогда тормошил Стива, когда тот пропорол ножом вещмешок какого-то фрица, а из него высыпались семейные фотокарточки - высыпались на снег, забрызганный кровью, и Стив замер и смотрел на них.  
\- Я не нашел тебя в Архангельске, - говорит он.  
\- Ничего. Ты же знаешь - я от тебя не уйду.  
Он говорил это и тогда, во время войны. Потому что Стив перестал его искать.  
Стив встряхивается.  
\- Нет, Бак. Так легко я не сдамся, и не думай. 

///

Он оставляет землянку в идеальном порядке. Походная кровать застелена, книги лежат стопкой у изголовья, в углу - аптечка, керосинка, небольшой запас еды. Мало ли, кому убежище еще понадобится.  
Уходит Солдат налегке, взяв только оружие. Если что-то будет нужно - найдет в дороге. Он может долго идти без устали. Солдат закрывает глаза и представляет лежащий в конце пути бесконечный океан.  
Он садится на скамейку, вспомнив - нужно присесть на дорожку. Понятия не имеет, почему нужно; но когда встает, наталкивается на Кэпа.  
Вашу ж мать.  
Тот, однако, не хватается за оружие, а глядит растерянно. Кажется, не узнал; просто огорчен, что кто-то занял его скамейку.  
Солдат делает примирительный жест.  
\- Эй. Я уже ухожу. Не буду вам мешать.  
Но тот стоит прямо перед ним с совершенно идиотским видом и двумя картонными стаканами в руках.  
\- Не уходи, - говорит тот. - Я принес кофе.  
\- Я не Баки, - уточняет тот на всякий случай. Капитан Америка, познакомьтесь с капитаном Очевидность.  
\- Не уходи, - повторяет Чокнутый.  
У него трясутся руки, и Солдату приходится взять стаканчик просто, чтоб тот не упал.  
\- А твой приятель?  
\- Он поймет.  
Оба снова опускаются на скамейку. Ветер утих, стаканчик с кофе согревает пальцы, и все было бы отлично, только Кэп не сводит с него глаз.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, - говорит Солдат. Парень кивает.  
\- Не пытайся меня взять. Я не дамся. А убить могу.  
\- Не хочешь меня убивать?  
\- Не помню, чтоб кого-то убивал по желанию, - только сказав это, Солдат понимает, что это - правда.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо говорит Чокнутый. Сейчас он абсолютно не похож на Капитана Америку.  
\- Жалко будет отбирать у тебя будущее, когда настоящее такое поганое. Ты же ходячий вьетнамский синдром. Приходишь в богом забытый парк, треплешься часами с воображаемым другом. У тебя и девушки-то нет.  
\- Пожалел? - усмехается тот.  
\- Просто сердце разрывается.  
\- Кофе пей.  
Верно, хоть в этот раз кофе в стаканчике горячий. Сделав несколько глотков, Солдат говорит:  
\- Я все равно ухожу отсюда.  
\- Куда?  
\- На юг. Здесь скоро станет холодно. Пойду на юг. Буду ночевать в домах, откуда хозяева на зиму уехали. А потом - в кукурузных полях. Знаешь, сколько всего можно сделать из кукурузы? Дойду до Калифорнии. Буду подбирать с дороги апельсины и есть...  
\- Ты не куришь?  
\- Еще чего. Я убийца, а не самоубийца. А твой приятель курит?  
\- Дымит, как паровоз, - говорит Чокнутый.  
Солдат не любит паровозы. Неизвестно почему, но, наверное, есть причина. Он меняет тему:  
\- Знаешь кафе "У Пегги"?  
\- Знаю, - чуть опешив, говорит тот.  
\- Видел там официанточку - вылитая Рита Хейворт.  
\- Да? Я и не заметил...  
Этот парень безнадежен. Точка.  
Кэп все еще смотрит на него. Не как на мишень. Потом улыбается. Улыбка у него... как будто на всем свете война кончилась.  
\- Меня зовут Стив.  
Солдат рад бы представиться, но не знает, как. Он просто пожимает протянутую руку.  
\- Я бы сказал тебе свое имя. Но они забрали у меня жетон.  
\- Если хочешь, - говорит Кэп, - можем попробовать поискать его вместе.  
Вот это будет зрелище - Капитан Америка вместе с Зимним Солдатом охотятся за Гидрой, чтоб отобрать армейский жетон.  
Шик и блеск.  
\- Сдается мне, Стив, - по этому случаю память наконец решила подбросить ему что-то полезное, - это начало прекрасной дружбы...


End file.
